


Love Makes a Family

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adoption day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Makes a Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffyllama (Llama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/gifts).



> A postcard drabble for Fluffyllama, in exchange for one she sent to me. The prompt was "Peter, family".

Peter runs, images tumbling before his eyes: Smoke curling in a snake above his parents' house — his mother's hands hot and damp as she clings to Peter and cries _Robert Robert why_ — his father lying on the kitchen floor, eyes wide in surprise beneath his glasses.

Peter stumbles breathless and red-eyed into the study. Voldemort turns, and his weary, pale face spreads into a benevolent smile.

'Don't cry for him, Peter. You are pure now. Just as I am.'

Peter falls, broken, into his master's arms. 'Father—!' he sobs.

'Yes,' says Voldemort, stroking Peter's hair. 'I am your father now.'


End file.
